


Go Fish

by caterinawrites



Series: Crackmas [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, aka what kwamis do while their masters play, the closest thing to smut you'll ever get from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Ever wonder what kwamis do while their masters get it on?





	Go Fish

Summer was often said to be the season of love, and many lovers found themselves caught up in the magic of the season. Paris’ two superheroes were no exception, and things were heating up between them with each passing second. The moment Chat Noir’s feet hit the floor of his bedroom, Ladybug attached herself to him like a koala, sucking his lower lip as Chat stumbled over to his bed. Ladybug’s hands trailed along his back, his arms, his chest as their tongues became acquainted, and she let out a soft whimper. Transformations dropping, the two wasted no time in peeling every piece of fabric from their bodies before tangling in love’s embrace.

Now such expressions of physical love were fine and natural, but in this instance, it created a bit of a pickle for Tikki and Plagg who usually found the farthest corner away from their hormonal, teenage masters while they played mattress Twister. While Adrien’s room was rather large and allowed for optimal distance, the walls echoed with sensual moans and pleasured cries, much to the kwamis’ dismay.

“Why does every identity reveal end this way?” Plagg groaned as they built a fort out of books on one of Adrien’s shelves, hoping to stifle some of the noise.

“Being a superhero is a high stakes job, and it is a very stress relieving activity,” Tikki said with a shrug.

“I just wish we didn’t have to listen to it. All this moaning is making it hard to enjoy my Camembert,” He grumbled, stuffing a whole block in his mouth. “They’re lucky I have a strong stomach.”

“Well, they’re not as bad as the Greeks,” Tikki offered, and they both shuddered. “I don’t think anyone could be as bad as the Greeks.”

“How long do you think they’ll last?” Plagg cocked a brow.

“Well, they’re young and active, but also inexperienced, so five, maybe ten minutes?” Tikki guesstimated, and Plagg laid back with an exasperated sigh as the volume increased outside. He covered his ears in annoyance, and Tikki crawled over to lie next to him. “At least you didn’t have to put up with Cleopatra.”

“Touché.” Plagg conceded.

“So what do you wanna do?” Tikki asked, glancing around at their options.

“I think there’s a deck of cards a couple shelves over,” Plagg said, sitting up. “I’ll go get them.”

After a few moments, the book at the entrance to their little hut parted as Plagg shoved a deck of cards inside, and they quickly moved to shut out the animalistic squeals and the rhythmic groan of Adrien’s bed again. Plagg grumbled under his breath about how they were lucky the walls were soundproof to the rest of the house as Tikki set up a game for them.

“Go fish?” She offered, sliding him a hand of cards.

“Sure.” They shuffled their cards around for a moment before Plagg started. “Got any 9s?”

“Go fish.”

After several games, a sharp shriek sounded outside followed by a string of ecstatic cries and Adrien’s praises being shouted before the noise gradually began to die down. Plagg and Tikki set down their cards, breathing sighs of relief as peace and quiet filled the air once more.

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write serious NSFW things. You will never get serious smut from me. Accept your fate. XD  
> I dunno. I don’t typically read smut, but I have often wondered when people write Miraculous smut if they think about the kwamis. Cause I do. So now this exists. You’re welcome. Or I’m sorry??   
> Since I missed uploading yesterday, I’m working on another crack for later this evening, so prepare your bodies!


End file.
